


To save the broken

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: A Stringbean, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Radsir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: A what if fanfic of Theatroid's ( https://theatroid.tumblr.com/ ) Toppat Dad AU ( https://toppat-dad.tumblr.com/ ) where Sir Wilford IV was there on the fabled day of what would of been Randy's demise.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	To save the broken

Randy stumbled through the halls of the Toppat Airship, not himself in the slightest. The stress of being a leader, of not wanting to be a bother to anyone because Toppat leaders are supposed to be badasses and all his mistakes as leader had finally got to him and broke him. Randy started hearing the voices of past leaders, whispering their disappointment in him, hearing the sinister laughs of his fellow clan members wanting to end him. Well if they wanted to end him, they would have to fight him.

Sir Wilford IV had come back from his mission early. An easy mission to grab some loot at a vault and off the handful of guards there. He hoped to take Randy out to lunch today as a nice break from the violence, but he couldn't find Randy in their room. Wilford had a bad feeling swirling in his chest, which was confirmed when the string bean Reginald came running towards with a horrified look etched on his face. "Wilf, its Randy, his on the outside of the Airship, something... something is wrong!" Wilford's eyes widen as his cigar fell out of his mouth. Then before Wilford knew it, he had the string bean by the arm and was running towards where Reginald said Randy was.

A few clan members including Terrence were gathered in a small room near the door to the outside of the Airship where Randy was when Wilford entered and demanding "How long has he been out there?!" Terrence spoke up "About two hours, was actually going to go out and try to bring the dumbas... excuse me Randy inside." Wilford shot Terrence an evil glare for the comment he almost let slip before looking outside the door and speaking. "I'll go, I know Randy better then the rest of you lot" Wilford opened the door and slowly walked outside. Terrence grumbled under his smug breath about not getting a chance to get rid of the rainbow twink.

Randy was dangerously close to the Airship turbine fans, yelling at no one. Honestly, seeing Randy like this scared Wilford, but he kept moving forward slowly, getting Randy back inside safely was the most important task at the moment. "S.. so you are going to fight me as well, W.. Wilfy!" Randy yelled, taking a step back. His voice was filled with a laughter that was... off. Wilford stopped where he was at and slowly lifted his hands to show he wasn't going to do anything. "Raddy, it's just me, you know that I would never hurt you." Wilford said, hoping that his words were reaching his distressed lover. "Y... you could be, be lying to me to throw me off! Everyone is after me Wilfy, don't.. don't you see them!" screamed out Randy, taking one more step backwards, getting dangerously close to the fans at this point.

Wilford knew that anymore stalling and talking would cause Randy to be killed, so he knew whatever he had to do it had to be quick. He bolted at Randy as fast as he could, grabbing the distressed man before he could walk backwards anymore. Wilford saw Randy's face up close, he was scared, frighten, tears had beyond stained his face. Wilford slowly walked Randy back inside and then pulled him in to a hug, not caring who saw. "Wilfy.. I'm sorry. I.. I" Randy tried to speak, but words were failing him. Wilford kissed Randy's forehead before hugging him tighter and speaking "It's fucking going to be ok Raddy, maybe not today, maybe not next week, but eventually everything is going to be fucking ok" Wilford and Randy knew they had a long road ahead of them, but they were going to go down that road together.


End file.
